


i need jesus

by aiyaaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Glove Kink, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyaaa/pseuds/aiyaaa
Summary: this is nasty glove kink gbye





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written nsfw before so this is kinda shitty but! glove kink is my jam

“I left my gloves on top of the dresser.” Keith states, “Do you see them?” His question is a command.  


Lance whines softly from his position on the bed and holds the phone to his ear as he gropes around for Keith’s gloves. “Found them.”  


He’s half hard and moans as he grinds softly into the palm of his hand. Keith’s breathing over the line is harsh. A simple call to his boyfriend who was visiting a family friend had quickly turned into something more.  


“Put them on.”  


Whoa. Lance backpedals wildly. “Are you sure, man? These are your gloves.”  


Keith groans in annoyance and Lance can practically see his pout. “Yes, I’m sure, put them on Lance. You’re making this awkward.”  


Lance is quiet as he fumbles with the straps and slips them onto his fingers. The black fabric is snug around his hand and reminds him of Keith. He raises them up to his nose and inhales deeply. He misses Keith.  


“Ok, they’re on.”  


Keith hesitates for a second.  


“Touch yourself.”  


Lance’s breath hitches in this throat.  


Keith asks, softly, concerned. “Is this ok?”  


“Yeah, I’m just…” Lance adds tentatively, “I’m just really turned on right now.”  


He slips his boxers off and rubs his shaft, groaning loudly, the smooth fabric on his cock a new sensation. He can hear Keith starting to touch himself as his breath grows more ragged.  


“Wait,” Lance says, “I’m going to get earbuds. My neck has a crick.”  


Keith half laughs, half moans at him. Lance puts his phone down and walks through the dark, strangely empty room. It was so much quieter without Keith around. When he returns, earbuds in hand, Keith is quiet.  


“Ok, I’m back.”  


Lance repositions himself comfortably on the bed and slowly strokes himself.  


“Tell me what you’re doing right now.” Keith’s voice is low.  


“I’m…I’m touching myself, like you told me to.” Lance’s voice cracks as precum drips out of his tip. “Keith...Can I…” His breathing is heavier. “Want you in me right now.”  


Keith moans appreciatively and humors his request as best as he can. “Put one finger in yourself.”  


Lance scrambles to find lube and hisses as he sinks his finger into himself. The glove’s fabric catches on the edge of his hole and bunches around his finger.  
“Keith, Keith I miss you, I want you, I,” Lance babbles as he reaches for his prostate.  


Keith’s voice is tight. “Another finger.”  


Lance enthusiastically eases another finger in and pumps in and out of himself. His fingers make a wet squelching sound, obscene in the quiet room.  
“Another.”  


Lance moans loudly. “Kitten, I’m so close.” Keith’s breath hitches at the nickname and he grunts, “Me too.”  


Lance picks up the pace and twists his fingers in and out of himself. His voice is breathy and drawn out. “Keith…”  


“Hey Lance,” Keith pants.  


“Yeah?”  


“Come for me.”  


Lance keens loudly as he strokes himself, once, twice, then comes with a shudder over his fist. His breathing slows as he winds down from his orgasm.  


“Did you…?” Lance questions.  


Keith sounds sleepy. “Yeah.”  


“I miss you.”  


“Miss you too.”  


“Can’t wait till you come back.”  


“Only a few more days.”  


“Mmm.” Lance cleans himself up and drifts off to sleep with the sound of Keith’s breathing in his ear.


End file.
